Pokemon Adventure
by Braylor
Summary: Another story. Harry, not normal character, you'll see. Weasley Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing/Manipulatative, Third child
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter looked around. The last thing he remembered was being beaten by his 'loving' uncle, and then a want to leave, and then nothing, although there was a feeling like traveling in a tight tube. Looking around, he saw a green caterpillar, riding on the back of a blue dog. He looked at a tree, until what he just saw registered in his mind, forcing him to look back. A blue dog with white fur, as well as purplish fur, moving like water. Two white things were flowing alongside the animal as a bit of fur or something rose from the top of it's head. Getting up, he stopped moving when it looked at him, it growled as it walked to him, Harry backing up until he hit a tree.

"What is a human doing here?" the worm asked.

His eyes widened ever so slightly while the dog, still glaring, answered "I don't know, but he is not welcome here"

As he looked, he noticed his eyesight weakening, and before falling unconscious, said "Help".

Both stared.

"Did it just…"

"I think it did"

The dog sniffed the human, smelling the blood, before gripping the human's clothes and hoisting it onto his back. The worm crawled onto the human's back, and then the dog took off running to an icy mountain. Entering a cave, Suicune placed the boy on the cold, hard ground, Caterpie nestled close to the human, who was surprisingly warm. Suicime looked at the human. It looked young, but who knew with these strange creatures? After all, a few released Pokemon told him that they started their 'journey' at age eleven, but this boy looked younger then those he had seen. Also, he seemed to be able to speak in their language, if his cry for help meant anything. He looked at the boy and, using his teeth, ripped of the cloth covering the human's chest, and immediately wanted to destroy the closest town. Whoever was last with this person obviously hated it. It was almost covered with scars, bruises. There was almost not a patch of flesh not covered in some type of injury. Bending down to get a closer look, his hair touched the being, and it immediately began to glow blue. He watched as it's fingernails, he believed it was called, grew into claws, fangs took the place of it's teeth, it's hair seemed to flow much like his own and grew to about the middle of it's back. He then noticed that it's strength increased, he even had what humans called a 'six pack'. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered. How did this happen? The boy, he now realized, had been touching him for a long time while riding on his back, and even if it did work by single touch, Caterpie was lying against the boy's side, touching his flesh, yet he wasn't changing. He then noticed as the wounds he saw from before healed before his very eyes, leaving nothing but faint scars. Even one on his forehead vanished. His red eyes looked at the boy closer. This boy, he now seemed to smell partially like one of them, a Pokemon. Laying down next to the boy, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Waking up a long time later to a scream, he looked at the boy, who was looking at his reflection in some ice.

"What the… How?"

Suicune noticed that Caterpie was looking at the boy a little scared. The boy's hair, he noticed, was just like his own, a purplish blue.

"Boy, calm down. I do not know why you are like this; I don't even have any theories as to why"

Harry looked at this dog.

"So I wasn't dreaming, I did hear you speak. Who are you?" he asked, as the worm came and lay down in his lap.

"I am Suicune, one of the Legendary Pokemon" he answered, almost puffing out his chest in pride, until he saw a blank look "You don't know what a Pokemon is?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, to which Suicune and Caterpie, who introduced herself, told him about the wonders of their type. He was told about the different kinds, like Ice and Bug, he was told about other Legendaries, like Mew, as well as the different regions, telling him the human names for all of them. Harry was amazed at the knowledge of the Pokemon, but then the Voltorb was dropped.

"What? I'm part Pokemon?" Harry asked, his eyes wide open.

"Yes. You don't smell like a normal human, you smell a bit like me. I suppose this makes you my son…" Suicune looked down. Secretly, he had always wanted someone to care for, but only Caterpie came near him, and only because he had saved her. He was shocked when, instead of Harry shouting at him, he actually hugged him. He put his muzzle onto Harry's back, holding him close. Releasing each other, he was happy to see a smile on Harry's face.

"I always wanted a family. You told me about Pokemon and their abilities. I think that it's about time I tell you about where I live" he then explained everything he could think of about his world.

They had already realized that he came from a different plane of existence, but what he said made Suicune and Caterpie furious. After he had told them about the different technologies, he told them about the Dursleys. At the end, both Pokemon were actually hoping to hurt the humans.

Harry is now fifteen years old, and he loved his new life. He had actually met many of the other Legendaries, but when he touched them, more surprises were in store for him. Slowly he became more Pokemon, but it only worked on the Legendaries, not the normal ones. Only when he began using their attacks did they begin training him, teaching him their knowledge. He could do anything that the Legendaries could do. His physical features had changed dramatically. The tip of his fingers were rounded when he encountered Mewtwo; he had Ho-Oh's wings, but they had ripped out of his back, a separate feature from his arms; From Latias and Latios, he gained down that, at will, he could become invisible; he got Lugia's eyes, including the purple part; he received Entei's shackles and brown fur, but he, strangely enough, also received Suicune's blue fur; from Raikou, he got the Pokemon's silver tail as well as the yellow fur, but he got the white fur on his chest. He also, from the three Legendary Birds, got sharper claws. Ever since then, he thought of all the Legendaries he had met as family, with Suicune as his father. He had also learned, with a lot of practice, how to look human, so here he was, sitting on his father's back, as his father ran all the way to one of the cities of humans. At one time, his father stopped so he could race Harry, and they ran, laughing as people and a few Pokemon looked at them. They arrived at their destination, Pallet Town, quicker then before just as three teens his father recognized came out of a house with three other people. At first, they stared at the two of them, but then one of the boys called out a Pokemon and ordered it to attack his father, but then he went in front, and the lightning bolt struck him, filling him up as his red eyes revealed themselves. When they saw this, they backed away from him, but then the boy found himself being lifted into the air. Then they heard a male voice in their heads.

*HOW DARE YOU! WORTHLESS HUMAN!*

"**Ah man, he's angry!**" Suicune stated.

Harry lept forward and grabbed the teen by his neck and began to chock him.

"How dare you try and capture my father!!!"

Fire ran down his arm and began to burn the kid, but before he could do too much damage, Suicune tackled him to the ground. He looked at his father and then hugged him around the neck.

"**Harry, it's alright. He is a trainer, and I am a Legendary. They are bound to try and capture me sometime**"

"**But father, you know how dependant I am of you. If something was to happen, sure, Entei or one of the others would look after me, well maybe not MewTwo, but you are my father, the one who looked after me when I was young. When I was ill, you stayed up with me, trying to increase the flames. When I was hungry, you showed me how to forage. Face it, father. I would die without you being around" **he stated in pure Pokemon.

He felt the stares of the others, but he just didn't care. But then, people in robes appeared.

"Harry, my son!" a lady exclaimed.

She almost touched him, but then he stepped back, Suicune looking at this lady that called HIS son her own.

"What do you want? Why should I trust you?" he asked, looking as the robed people looked around.

"Oh, just stun him already" a boy with red hair exclaimed.

That was when an old man took out a stick like one would a weapon that Suicune charged forward, ripping the wand from the old man's hand. That was when a man wearing all black and with exceptionally greasy hair cast a spell at Suicune, who ran and stood next to Harry, giving him the old man's stick. Harry, meanwhile, had been reading the minds of all the robed people, as well as his mother. He found two of them useless for knowledge, not because they were young or had no extra knowledge, but it was the fact that their minds were only on sweets, and when the next meal was. Glaring at them, he raised the wand.

_Petrificus Totalus_

After a couple of these spells, the robed people could only look.

"I don't care why you are here, but remember this" he walked over to the red head "I know all your names, and Ronald Bilius Weasley, you shouldn't have told them to stun me" he stepped on the boys hands, breaking them "All thanks to your minds, I know every spell you do, and those pathetic blocks, attempting to keep me out, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, are useless" he stated, before making all their wands float to him "Remember this, I will not leave this place, here is my home, and if you take me away, this is not a threat, it is a promise. Being locked up with your Voldemort and being chained up with no way to defend yourself shall seem like nothing compared to what I'll do to you. Oh, and let me see if I get this right…" he said something in Latin, and then a silvery memory was sent "And that is just so you don't go to Amelia Bones, I believe, and try to get me arrested. Have a good day" with that he was gone.

Appearing in his cave like home with his father, Harry looked at him.

"Why did they leave me? What have I done to deserve being left on abusing door steps? My mother still loves me, but my actual father thinks of me as a brat. My siblings only care about food, and that old man wants me to join his side. But I do not like fighting, besides the fights we have, father. Come to think of it, I am part Pokemon, so I could be caught… But what should we do about those wizards? I mean, they are basically physic… Wait, are there any Dark Legendaries?" Harry asked, starting to have an idea.

"Yes, Darkrai is a Dark Legendary but what will… No! No son of mine is going to be able to give people nightmares! Remember when you touched Moltres, Zapdos and Atricuno? You had Fire, Thunder and Ice going all over the place, and you are NOT trapping anyone in their memories" Suicune all but commanded.

"But father, we both know that psychics are defenseless against Dark Pokemon, and also, I could learn other attacks, so I wouldn't need to keep people in their dreams"

"But not even he can control his power! He lives there by himself, scared of what he can do to others"

"Father, just tell me the place, and I shall go"

Suicune sighed. This was really for the best.

"Fine. Go. He lives on Newmoon Island, but afterwards find Cresselia. She is the only one that can revive victims of Darkrai. Even better, first go to her on Fullmoon Island, then see Darkrai"

Harry smiled before he vanished. Appearing on Fullmoon Island, he walked along, and he saw the full moon in the night sky. He closed his eyes and breathed in deaply, smelling the trees all around him, listening to the night life and the beautiful sounds of a waterfall near by and he felt the wind in his waist length hair. Opening his eyes, that was when he saw a beautiful mostly pink Pokemon.

"Cresselia?" Harry asked in basic Pokemon.

"Yes, that is me. Who are you? Are you the one I have heard of, the Son of Suicune, and accepted of other Legendaries?" she asked, her pink eyes looking at him.

"Yes, Cresselia. If you don't mind me asking, would it be okay if I touched you?" he asked.

"Is that how you have become part Pokemon?"

"Yes. But no one knows how it happened, not even father. First time it happened, I grew his hair and blue fur, as well as claws and fangs" he stated.

"Who else let you to try this on?"

"Well, the first three, including my dad, were by accident. There was Entei, RaikouLatios, Latios, Lugia, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, MewTwo and finally Ho-Oh. Each one of them gave me a gift of sorts. I have all their abilities, and consider each of them family. Please"

"Okay, go ahead" she said, and smiling, Harry reached forth and touched her. Immediately his eyes turned slightly pink and he felt slightly more powerful "Now understand this. My power is great, but I have a feeling that you are here for Darkrai. He lives on that Island over there" she indicated an Island they could just see "You are now resistant to Darkrai's nightmares, but now, go. I can already tell you that you will be powerful" she almost seemed to smile at him before flying away. Walking to the ocean, he sighed before floating above the ground. Flying forward until he reached Newmoon Island, he looked sadly at the Island before he saw him. Darkrai. Made from what looked like shadow, Harry couldn't help but gulp as he felt the nightmares try to break through, but then he stopped.

"You must be him. Suicune's Son, the part human, more part Legendary. Why are you hear" Darkrai asked, his blue eye shining.

"I am sure you know that as a Dark Pokemon, you are resistant to Physic attacks. I have a… problem, with a few of them that might come back to try and harm me, and as I can only get the power of a Dark Pokemon from you, I wanted to come here and ask you, the Great Darkrai, Ruler of Nightmares, if you would allow me to touch you so that your gift may be my own"

"You definitely know how to make people do what you wish, but there is more to ruling nightmares then just making a person fall asleep. Go ahead, but stay here for a week, and I shall train you"

Harry nodded before he touched Darkrai, and he felt the Darkness enter him as what looked like a black cape surrounded him. He smirked and stayed, Cresselia came and taught him her power while Darkrai managed to teach him as little control as he could, after all, even he couldn't control his power. But now, he had just walked into the cave when he saw them, the wizards, his father tied up and spells that Harry knew were Dark were being cast on him.

New story, new start. Hopefully no one tried this before, although the closest I have seen is Harry being an Animagus, although, in a way he is, I suppose. And before I get any messages about how Harry shouldn't have even one parent hating him, I always thought of the wizarding world as sheeps. If someone has proof of Dark magic, then that person is called evil and many otherthings. Also, I need more Reviews. Even flames are allowed. I just print them and then shred them. Makes me feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

Dumbledore stepped forward, smirking and with a twinkle in his eyes said "We will not stop until you come with us"

Harry took a step forward, but then the winds began to blow from him.

"I warned you. Come and try to get me again, and I shall be worse than Voldemort to you. Not only did you ignore my warning, but now I come home and find you torturing my father!" his nails turned to claws, and he began to growl as his teeth turned sharp.

"My boy, one wrong move and the dog dies" Dumbledore stated..

"Attack me, not my father" he said.

"Fine, Potter" Snape said.

_Crucio_

Imagine their shock when nothing happened. That was when Harry disappeared, reappeared by his father, and then they were back at the entrance of the cave.

"For each wrong done to my father, one of you shall suffer" he stated, before he close his eyes, and quickly opened them. His eyes glowed blue and Ron Weasley was lifted up. Harry smirked as the boy began screaming, his body physically being broken. His arms snapped, the skin breaking open as his legs were shattered, and his ribs broke in his chest. The others tried to cast spells, but none had any effect on Harry, and they seemed to worsen whatever was happening to Weasley, making Harry smirk. He stopped non important organs from working, and he was almost tempted to stop the boy's brain. After all, he didn't seem to use it that much "That is for tying up my father" That was when Snape screamed for a few seconds, until his eyes widened "No more future Snapes. That was for the torture you did to my father. You'll also find that all your notes and books are in a language that I and I alone can translate for you, as well as all your magic blocked. You can no longer be called a wizard" James Potter screeched as he felt his very nerves on fire, and when his body began to smoke, they got worried until he stopped screaming, falling unconscious "That was for hurting him" then he smirked as the brats fell down unconscious with pain on their face "They made you and James forget about me, so they are now stuck in endless nightmares, and only I can stop them. Oh, and that Dreamless Sleep Potion? It won't work" that was when he smiled as he looked at his mother "But I won't hurt you, mom. I saw how you tried to stop them, only for them to Obliviate you, making you believe you willingly gave me to your sister. I think that you should remember…" he threw out his hand, and they all heard a shattering sound, like a stone going through glass, before she ran over and hugged him, and he held her tightly "My siblings shall be free of their nightmares in one week" he said, hugging his mother tightly before letting go "Leave here. I need to get the man that started all this back" with that, he looked at Albus Dumbledore "Try to break into my mind one more time and your punishment shall be worse then it is. All thanks to you, my family sent me away, my mother was Obliviated, and I was tortured until I somehow got here. Now you come, and want to put me back with those abusers?! No!" that was when they all were gone, leaving Harry and Suicune. Harry knelt down and hugged his father "I knew Dumbledore would do anything to control me, but hurting you… I think it is time for the Legendaries to fight against the Wizarding World. There power alone could help protect me from them"

"Good luck with that" Suicune said, and then said "I still fight with Raikou and Entei, the three birds have never worked together, and the only reason we see each other is because of you… Wait, you are our link! You have all our powers and abilities! But in order to fight them by yourself, you would need all powers. Unfortunately a few of them are asleep, like Kyogre, Lord of the Sea. But you could find Jirachi, the Wish Legendary"

"A wish granting Legendary? But how? No one should have that power!"

"Harry, understand this. There are Pokemon of every type, Fire, Earth, Wind, but then there are subtypes, Ghost, Bug. Now in the different categories, there are other types. These are the abilities. Take me for example" Suicune puffed out his chest, Harry having healed his wounds, making Harry chuckle "I am a water type, but I am exceptionally fast, as well as I have the power to purify lakes and rivers, while a common Squirtle cannot. Understand?"

"I think so. Like me. I am a mix of physic, water, electric, dark, fire type, while also being many others"

"Yes. You are, in fact, almost a perfect match of main type. But you can worry about that some other time. Jirachi, unfortunately, only awakens for seven days every thousand years, which happens tomorrow" Suicune stated "He lives in a cave rather far away from here" Suicune then told him about the cave and its location before telling him to go.

Teleporting to the entrance of the cave, he walked into a dark cavern just before he made some fire appear in his hand. Walking along, he smiled as he looked at the beauty of the cave, and then he saw a star like Pokemon. Setting up camp, he fell asleep with it being nighttime. Sure, Darkrai preferred the night and hardly slept, but he was still part human. Waking up the next morning, he felt like singing. Shaking his head, he let out a few notes before singing a lullaby. But then he heard something behind him, and turning around, he saw the Pokemon look up at him.

"Hey little one, are you Jirachi?" he asked, and the Pokemon nodded "Is it okay if I have one wish?" he asked, but Jirachi shook it's head "Oh. How many wishes?" Jirachi held up three fingers "Three wishes?" it nodded "Okay. Umm… My first wish is that, well recently I have had problems with people wanting to take me away from my home, so I guess the wish is this. I wish that I could not be taken away by force from anywhere I am, I must willingly go with the person, unless I need to be healed or in case I need to be moved, but only by a trusted friend" Jirachi smiles before granting the wish "Second, I wish that none of those I consider family can be hurt by any of my enemies who wish to harm me" a second tag disappeared "And finally that my power, the one I can use to sort of copy a Pokemon's physical features, I wish that I could use it at will, and not for it to happen every single time I touch a Pokemon" the third tag, and Harry felt something like a block on his power, but it also felt removable at will. He smiled as he picked up the small Pokemon and hugged it, swinging it around and around, earning a laugh from the star like Pokemon. Placing the Pokemon down, he said goodbye, but then Jirachi grabbed him, making him stay, which he did.

Meanwhile, in Scotland, in a building known as Hogwarts, the members of the Order of the Phoenix came together, the ones that knew about it, except for one, were slightly frightened, for, even the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore could not remove the blocks placed on Snape's magic. As the people sat down, Ginny Weasley asked

"Is this going to take long? I have many things I need to do"

"This shall be quick, Miss Weasley, but it is important. As you all know, after the Twins defeated Voldemort, I had sent their sibling, Harry Potter, to Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley. And as you also know, when we went to fetch him, they stated that he ran away, only for us to look in the cupboard under the stairs because of the smell of old blood and other bodily fluids. Allowing the muggle Aurors to take them, we have been searching for him for ages until we located him through a spell. What most of you do not know is that when we went to get him, he attacked us for no reason" here, many of his unknowing servants gasped, or muttered "He thinks that living in that place is normal, and he actually threatened us, stating that if we tried to take him away, then being trapped by Voldemort with no way to defend ourselves shall seem like nothing once he is through with us" more muttering, all about how much of a Dark Wizard the brat must be "Much to our surprise, he vanished, not using Apparation, but another way, one that even I don't know. But, when we found a blue dog that he was with, and waited for him, we had to defend ourselves against it. When Harry finally arrived, he took one look at us, and then tortured us. He broke all of Mr. Weasley's bones except for his skull. Severus can't even read his notes, them being in a foreign tongue and he even blocked his power" this time, all that didn't know this stared "He almost made James burst into flames, and it only stopped when he fell unconscious, and he locked the twins in some nightmare. What he told us was the truth; no Dreamless Sleep Potion seems to work on them. Harry James Potter is dangerous, which is why when we go back there, we shall have no choice but to block his magic" gasps came from everyone. It was not only illegal to place blocks on anyone's magic, but also immoral.

"Albus, are you sure it is necessary? We came and tried to take him from his home, we tried to force him to come. He was only defending himself. He definitely knows Constant Vigilance" Mad-Eye stated.

"Yes, Alastor, I am sure. It is rather unfortunate that this has to happen, but a person with that type of power could easily be led to the Dark Side, to be one of Voldemort's" a lot of shudders "right hand man, or teenager" he said.

"No, Albus. I shall not allow you to hurt my son. You already sent him to my magic hating sister, and now you wish to bind his magic? NO!" she exclaimed.

"I am sorry, Lily. But I can't have you telling your son about this" Albus said.

_Obliviate_

But the spell did not reach her. It stopped a clear foot from her before dissolving before everyone's eyes. Before anyone could say anything else, she stood up and ran out of the room, leaving and going to see her son. Running out of the house into a storm, she did not see the car in time as it crashed into her.

Seven days have passed since both Lily was crashed into and Harry staying with Jirachi. Lily was knocked into a coma, and even Madam Pomfrey with all of her healing knowledge could help her. Sure, she stopped the bleeding and managed to heal everything that was wrong with her, but not even magic could help a person in a coma. She had little hope of Lily's survival, especially because she had had a cracked skull. It was healed, but she did not know what to do. What really surprised her was when James absolutely refused to see his wife, stating that she should've agree with him about the brat, which startled her. She had, like the rest, heard what had happened, but unlike the others, Lily had told her beforehand what her son had done. He did have revenge, but she felt that they deserved it. Attacking the boy for no reason. But maybe the boy could actually save his mother… She looked at the twins, the children that Albus said had been the ones to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named although no one saw what really happened. They had to tie them down, the nightmares being so great. From what she understood from Lily, they just fainted, and Harry, Lily's son, told them that they were seeing nightmares. Wait. Her son! If he could give nightmares and most probably take them away, then maybe he could take Lily out of her coma! Thinking fast, and glad that it was holiday time, she wrote a note to the Headmaster and then walked out, taking a bag with different herbs and potions, as well as her wand in a holster at her hip, she went to the village and dissiparated, appearing by a cave Lily told her about. Walking in, she just saw a black haired boy appear and then walk to a blue dog. 'This is the place' she thought, and then walked in, drawing their attention. The dog growled, showing of very sharp fangs while the boy glared at her.

"Why are you here? Did Albus Dumbledore send you?" he asked.

"N..no. Your mother, Lily she is unconscious, in a coma. She needs your help" Poppy said.

His eyes widened as he looked at Suicune.

"**Go. I'll stay here"**

"**No, father, you shall come with me"** Harry said, before standing up and walking towards her. Quickly gazing through her mind, he said "Madam Pomfrey, come here" he ordered,

watching as she hesitantly walked to him, she noticed the blue dog was by him, and before she could protest, they vanished. Opening her eyes, she saw that they were in the Hospital Wing, and then she saw Harry run to his mother, and standing next to him, she looked and gasped. His eyes were glowing blue, and then his whole body was outlined in blue.

"I have never attempted to heal anyone with a mind problem before, but let me see…So, he met James round about the first year, and also met, after awhile, three others. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew… Met someone, apparently that man I blocked, before coming here, Severus Snape. Let me see… Ah! The attack! She woke up to find James standing over her, and then, without even checking, Dumbledore exclaimed that my twin siblings were the defeaters of Voldemort. Closer… The accident! The person knocked her over, making her crack her skull and breaking many bones. She woke up, only to see Dumbledore standing at the foot of her bed. I am sorry Lily, but I can't have you telling your son about the blocks that must be placed on his magic to protect us all. One spell, and then she is unconscious. The web of power is strong, but still easy to erase" as his thread of power began to slowly attack Dumbledore's, the old man and a few of the Order came in, and seeing Harry there, they almost attacked him when Poppy went in the way.

Sorry to say, but updates shall be slow. Someone please tell me what you think.


End file.
